Esclavo en mi cuerpo
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Me encuentro aqui, esclavo en mi cuerpo, sin moverme, sin abrir los ojos ¿quien esta junto a mi?, no dejen que me vaya, por que en verdad... no quiero irme ONE SHOT


_Hola! aqui hago entrega de esta historia que desde hace mucho quise publicar... es mi segundo fic, aunque el primero aun esta en progreso... en fin que lo disfurten._

_Beyblade no es mio ni tampoco sus personajes_

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogos-

_pensamientos _

* * *

><p><em>Comienzo a despertar… siento frio, mucho frio… el dolor en mis piernas, mis brazos, mi pecho y uno mas fuerte taladrando mi cabeza… ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?¿Por que?... no puedo moverme, huelo alcohol, hay humedad, tengo algo cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca con un tubo que se hunde en mi garganta impulsando mis pulmones para respirar, algo enterrado en mi muñeca izquierda, no es doloroso mas si molesto; y además escucho un sonido extraño, como los de las maquinas que marcan el pulso en los hospitales… ¿estoy en un hospital? ¿Por qué? solo recuerdo un auto, una luz intensa y después nada… no comprendo ¿Qué esta sucediendo?... escucho los pasos de dos personas acercarse y el sonido de una puerta abrirse.<em>

-¿Cómo lo ve doctor?- _Pregunto una voz de mujer, no la reconozco_

-Muy mal, recibió de lleno el impacto, de hecho es un milagro que no haya muerto al instante, dígame enfermera ¿Ya aviso a los familiares?-

_¿Doctor? ¿Enfermera? Entonces si estoy en un hospital, ¿pero por que?_

-No tiene familiares, solo sus amigos que en ese momento iban con el-

-Por suerte esos chicos solo recibieron heridas menores, nada de gravedad, podría decirse que esta chico se llevo la peor parte, en fin veamos como evoluciona al tratamiento, por favor este al pendiente de este muchacho, cualquier cosa avíseme de inmediato, debo atender una llamada del dueño de la BBA-

-Si doctor-

_Escucho como el doctor se va, la enfermera se queda un poco mas, pone su mano en mi frente. Esta fría. La retira y después escucho sus pasos dejándome nuevamente solo… ¿el señor Dickenson llamo? ¿Seria para preguntar sobre mi estado?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde están los demás, Kai, Max, Tyson, Jefe y Hilary?... un momento… ahora recuerdo… Íbamos a bordo de una camioneta de la BBA, rumbo a las instalaciones, pues el señor Dickenson quería hablar con nosotros, al parecer había decidido darnos unas vacaciones a todos como premio a nuestro esfuerzo… recuerdo en la parte trasera íbamos todos, Kai estaba sentado junto a la ventana ,y yo a su lado, estaba serio con los ojos cerrados como siempre… delante de nosotros estaban Tyson y Max jugando como siempre, y mas adelante Jefe y Hilary discutiendo quien sabe que cosa… era por la noche, yo estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando vi unas luces cegadoras de los faros de un auto que se dirigían directamente hacia nosotros… todo fue muy rápido, escuche el grito de Hilary Kai se abalanzo hacia mi con intención de abrazarme, pero yo fui mas rápido y con un solo movimiento me escape de sus brazos y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo… un golpe tremendamente fuerte nos sacudió… vi… metales retorcidos, Kai en mis brazos estaba desmayado, a los demás ya no los escuche, sentí como me hundía en la oscuridad, un liquido caliente corría por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza… después todo se volvió negro…_

_El tiempo pasa, no se si han sido minutos, horas o días… me siento solo… aun me parece increíble como en un segundo cambio todo… no he visto a los chicos, pero por lo que e escuchado del doctor que me atiende y las enfermeras me entere que están bien, solo tuvieron algunas contusiones,tyson y Hilary solo tenian rasguños, Jefe una muñeca rota, Max si se rompió un brazo y Kai el también solo habían sido unas cuantas contusiones, nada grave. Me alegro por ellos… y por mi parte, solo puedo sentir un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiera roto en pedazos y unido con cinta adhesiva… un momento… escucho pasos, parece que alguien se acerca… la puerta se abre con indecisión, unos pasos, seguros y suaves se acercan hacia mi… esa persona toma asiento a mi lado a la vez que toma mi mano, ese olor, esa esencia… la recuerdo solo puede ser de alguien… que conozco muy bien, alguien que casi no habla, mas que siempre ha estado a mi lado, alguien que podría fingir ser la persona mas fría y antisocial del mundo, pero que en el fondo tiene corazón, un corazón cálido y lleno de afecto._

-Rei…- _le escucho decir con… ¿tristeza?_

_No escucho nada mas, solo su respiración acompasada, casi escucho los latidos de su corazón, el solo se aferra a mi mano, como si de eso dependiera su vida… Kai, como quisiera abrir los ojos, moverme para poder abrazarte… pero no puedo… no puedo…_

_El tiempo imparable sigue transcurriendo, casi no he podido dormir a causa del dolor, por las mañanas escucho el murmullo de niños afuera… creo que hay una escuela al lado del hospital… como extraño mi amada China… los paisajes hermosos, la gente, los aldeanos, el cielo azul y el bosque siempre lleno de vida, tantas cosas que vi, tantos lugares que visite, tantas aventuras que pase al lado de mis amigos… ahora parece un sueño lejano… y sobre todo la gente que conocí y que ahora viene a visitarme: Tyson que con su entusiasmo me habla y me dice que me levante, que no me de por vencido… Max, quien a veces escucho sus sollozos cuando esta junto a mi, mi hermanito menor como me gustaría despertar y consolarte, decirte que todo estará bien… Jefe, quien tampoco dice nada, solo aprieta mi mano a la vez que dice mi nombre… y Hilary, quien llora a mi lado y me pide, bueno más bien me exige que despierte… para que todo vuelva a ser como antes… como quisiera que así fuera._

_Hoy me sorprendí con las visitas que tuve… en primer lugar Mariah, que se negaba a apartarse de mi; Lee también estuvo aquí, diciéndome que me levante, q__ue regrese con ellos; también vinieron Tala y Bryan, supongo que por apoyar a Kai, y muchos mas Kane, Salima, Michael, Emily, Kevin, Gary, Julia y Raúl, Mystel, el abuelo de Tyson, Hiro, el maestro Tao, el señor Dickenson… no puedo estar mas agradecido con todos ellos, por sus palabras, sus gestos de cariño, dicen que en la cárcel y en la cama (de hospital) se conocen los amigos, y los familiares diría yo… es cierto que yo no tengo familiares de sangre, pero tengo a mis amigos, ellos que siempre han estado aquí, mi razón de ser, mi familia._

_Pero hay alguien quien jamás me ha dejado, quien no ha salido de esta habitación a pesar de la insistencia de los demás, alguien que vela mi sueño y esta al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar, y quienes la persona mas importante para mi… Kai… ¿Por qué no has descansado? Solo estas aquí quieto apretando mi mano, yo solo escucho tu respiración y el latido acompasado de tu corazón, no dices nada, solo estas ahí, esperando el momento en que despierte… quiero abrazarte Kai, como tantas veces lo soñé, tantas veces que lo imagine… compartir mi vida contigo, afrontar los problemas juntos, solo tu y yo contra el mundo… mas se… que eso no podrá ser… perdóname Kai… ojala y algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Hoy tuve una crisis, deje de respirar por unos instantes y mi corazón amenazo con detenerse, escucho el ruido que provocan las enfermeras al ir de un lado al otro, con un tinte de preocupación, parece que ya todo ha pasado, algo dice el doctor… parece que mandara llamar a mi tutor… el señor Dickenson… me siento cada vez mas débil… quiero dormir… Kai se niega a apartarse de mi lado, al igual que los demás… solo Jefe y Hilary salen de la habitación._

-Disculpen chicos pero no pueden estar aquí- _el medico se escucha muy serio_

-No me separare de el- _esa voz es de Kai, ¿en verdad no quieres separarte de mi?_

-Kai, deben obedecer al médico- _ese sin duda es el señor Dickenson_

-Somos todo lo que Rei tiene, su familia, así que tenemos derecho a enterarnos- _mi siempre amigo Tyson_

-Por favor, solo queremos estar con el- _oh Max…_

_El medico suspiro derrotado_

-Esta bien… señor Dickenson lo mande llamar por que Rei tuvo una crisis terrible hoy por la mañana, dejo de respirar y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, apenas logramos sacarlo de ese estado pero… eso lo dejo mucho mas débil que antes, a pesar de que es un chico muy fuerte… me apena tener que decirles que su cuerpo no aguantara mucho… posiblemente no pase de esta noche-

-No…- _Dijo quedamente Max_

-¡No puede ser cierto!- _Grito Kai, Tyson no emitió sonido alguno_

-entonces ¿no hay esperanza?- _Pregunto el señor Dickenson, su voz sonaba decaída_

-Solo un milagro podría salvarlo… ahora, por favor salgan, no deben estar aquí-

-No…- _ese es Max ¿Esta llorando?_ –Por favor… déjenos quedarnos aquí, es nuestro amigo y somos todo lo que el tiene…-

-está bien-

_Escucho los pasos retirarse del medico y del señor Dickenson… por un momento la habitación se sume en el silencio, Kai solo aprieta mi mano, Max se sienta al otro lado mío y Tyson junto con el… los minutos pasan, ellos estan en silencio... hasta que alguien se animo a hablar...  
><em>

-Yo debería estar ahi y no tu...- _Escucho decir a Kai_

-Vamos viejo, sabes que no fue tu culpa, Rei siempre ha sido mucho mas habil que cualquiera de nosotros...-

-¿Por que nos pasa esto? ¿Por que no despiertas Rei?- _Escuche los sollozos de Max, cada vez mas fuertes_

-¿recuerdan cuando Rei nos dio un banquete el dia del cumpleaños de Max?-_ comenzo Tyson_

-Fue la comida mas deliciosa que probablemente hubiera comido... de no ser que tu acabaste con casi todo...- _Dijo Max un poco mas calmado_

-Rei se enfado tanto contigo que te obligo a comerte un pastel entero tu solo...- _Completo Kai, su voz suena ausente, como apagada, despues escuche la risa de Tyson_

-Si... me dio una indigestion tan fuerte que dure despierto toda la noche en el baño...-

-Te lo merecias- _Max se escuchaba algo melancolico, luego senti que alguien tomaba mi mano derecha_

-Vamos, Rei, despierta- _es Tyson quien habla, jamas lo habia escuchado asi..._ -si no ¿quien se encargara de cuidarnos a mi y a Max de que no nos saquemos un ojo en nuestros juegos? ademas sabes que Kai no tiene paciensia y probablemente nos hubiera asesinado a la primera de no ser por ti...- _escuche un gruñido por parte de Kai_ -te necesitamos amigo..._-Yo tambien a ustedes, siempre los necestite y quise mucho_

-Rei despierta... necesito a mi hermano mayor...- _Max no llores mas... pronto todo terminara_

_como ha pasado el tiempo... recuerdo el dia que formamos este equipo, todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos, cada sonrisa, cada momento... escucho murmullos cada vez mas lejanos, como si ya no pudiera oírlos… sus sollozos… siento como poco a poco pierdo la sensibilidad en mi cuerpo, mis pies, mis manos… dejo de sentirlas… como si poco a poco me desprendiera de mi cuerpo, el latido de mi corazón se hace mas y mas lento, los segundos pasan… he perdido mis brazos y piernas, mis costados, todo se desvanece a mi alrededor… solo escucho los sollozos… oh amigos, como quisiera poder quedarme con ustedes, ganar un campeonato mas, disfrutar de las tardes en casa de Tyson, cuando kai y yo nos sentabamos bajo un arbol de cerezo a observar la puesta de sol, el jugar con las almuadas y hacer guerras de comida... mas eso ya no podrá ser… y me duele en lo mas profundo no poder compartir mas con ustedes… Kai… perdóname… pero no puedo seguir… lo ultimo antes de sumirme de nuevo en la oscuridad es una frase, dicha por el dueño de mi corazón…_

-Te amo Rei…-

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿que les parecio? me gustaria mucho que dejaran comentarios al respecto, cualquier duda o comentario seran bien recibidos, me serviria mucho para crecer mas en esto de la escritura.<p>

Gracias y hasta la proxima!


End file.
